


On One Knee

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Matsukawa and Hanamaki accidentally cause Iwaizumi and Oikawa's marriage proposals, but they don't have to know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by revengeisalwaysanoption.tumblr.com Thanks again!

“So when are you going to propose?” Matsukawa asks before taking a long and loud slurp from his strawberry smoothie. Iwaizumi was stunned, he hadn’t even thought about proposing. He’d been lost in the paradise for years now and hadn’t even considered changing the tides and getting down on one knee. Had Oikawa?

“I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about it.” He admits, stirring the straw in his own smoothie.

“Better do it before he does.”

“Aren’t you suppose to say before he leaves?” Iwaizumi says, his brow furrowing.

“Oh Oikawa won’t leave you, he’d probably sooner die. But you know how he is, and he won’t let you live it down if you aren’t the one to propose.” Matsu turns his head and glances at a figure out the window. He’s right if Oikawa proposes first... he has to propose. He grabs his coat and slides out of the booth. Matsu almost chokes on his drink,

“Where the fuck are you going?” He says looking over his shoulder.

“To buy a ring, and flowers.”

“Dude you don’t have to right now, you're acting on impulse.”

“I’m dating Oikawa, my life is impulsive. Plus, it’s not like I don’t want to.” He says and pushed out the door, catching a glimpse of Matsukawa shaking his head as he goes.

 

***

 

Oikawa fiddles with the ring in his pocket, he had called to ask if they could go out to dinner tonight, but Iwaizumi beat him to it when his voice said hello. The night had settled on the horizon and the stars danced about the tree tips that faded into the darkness. Oikawa watched them from the car window, Iwaizumi said he wanted to eat at some restaurant that sat on the edge of a cliff. Oikawa wasn’t sure if it would be okay to highjack Iwaizumi’s date and ask, but it’s not like Iwaizumi’s going to ask any time soon.

 

***

 

It took 3 days to order the ring, and by that time Iwaizumi had figured where to go and had it all planned out in his head. He was ready, and the giddiness in his stomach leapt with childish vigour as they entered the restaurant. The hostess lead them to their reserved table on the balcony, hanging over the cliff. OIkawa’s eyes grew with awe as he gazed upon the endless sky, the stars glistening off the waterfall that’s pouring over the edge across the valley.

“Iwaizumi, it’s beautiful.” He says. The restaurant had only just opened and spent little money on advertisement except for a few online ads, so the place was astonishingly empty. They sat alone on the balcony, talking until their food came. After they finished and Iwaizumi came back from the bathroom, Oikawa stood up, but Iwaizumi didn’t sit down.

“Sit,” Imaizumi says. Oikawa panics.

“But I have to ask a question.” He says. Iwaizumi laughs.

“Can’t you ask it sitting down?” he asks. Oikawa shakes his head. They both stand there awkwardly, neither wanting to sit down. A few moment’s pass and then Oikawa sighs heavily.

“Fuck it.” He pulls out the ring and doesn’t even bother getting on one knee.

“Iwa-chan, will you marry me?” He asks.

“I don’t have a speech because I don’t want to overthink it, all I know is that I'm happy an-”  
“You asshole.” Iwaizumi breaks in suddenly. Oikawa stares up, his heart thrashing in his chest, the terror in his stomach nearly sending him over the edge of the balcony. Iwaizumi pulls the box out of his jacket, and exposes the ring snug inside.

“I was supposed to ask you first.” He says he kneels down on one knee as Oikawa plops down onto his chair, exhausted from feeling so much fear in one minute overtaking him.

“All I know is that I’m happy and that I can't be without you like the night can’t be without the stars.” He says, finishing Oikawa’s speech, though much more eloquently.

Oikawa breaks out laughing. He hadn’t even thought about proposing until Hanamaki asked him about it over coffee last week, and here he was making a fool out of himself thinking Iwaizumi wouldn’t be thinking about such things.  

“If anyone asks, I’ll be sure to tell them you proposed first.” Oikawa giggles, leaning down and kissing Iwaizumi.

 

***

 

Matsukawa opens the door to their apartment, the hinges creaking again. Hanamaki is sitting on the island flipping through a magazine, drinking a coffee from Starbucks.

“You’re home?” Makki asks.

“Yeah, Iwaizumi ran off to buy a ring, and propose to Oikawa,” Matsu says peeling off his coat and hanging it on the coat hook. He shakes his arms to adjust his long sleeve shirt.

“Wait, you talked to him about that too?” Makki says setting the magazine on the counter.

“Yeah, we were just talking about it the other day, and I thought I’d bring it up to Iwaizumi today when I saw him, so I did.” Matsu slides his hands across Makki's thighs.

“Why?” He asks kissing Makki’s neck.

“Because I thought the same thing and mentioned it to Oikawa today as well. And he also left to buy a ring.” Makki says. Matsu pulls away, thinks about it for a second a shrugs.

“It’ll be fine.” Makki looks around blindly, thinking about the situation. Matsu returns to nipping at Makki’s collar bone, his chilled hands finding their way under his shirt.

“Eh, whatever.” he shrugs and lets the thoughts be overtaken by the impending fog of ecstasy building up around the edge of his brain and chilling his skin.  

**Author's Note:**

> http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
